


【铁虫/PWP】怎样处理师生关系

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *20岁大学生Tony×32岁教授Peter「新年快乐，老师。」「真希望我现在正和你疯狂地做爱。」





	【铁虫/PWP】怎样处理师生关系

Peter整理好了办公桌前的笔记本，草稿纸，中性笔，把整个桌面都认认真真擦了一遍。桌角来自同学们今年最后一堂课的各种小礼物也被他摆放地整整齐齐，有些物品甚至被他反复挪动了很多次。

已经是晚上九点半的样子了，按理来说下班时间已经过去了四个小时，就算是在办公室里进行什么大扫除他也早应该回家泡一个热水澡了。

不过Peter还在等人。准确的说，他在准备一些其他的东西。

他又一次解开手机屏幕看了看时间，大概这个时候不会再有任何人突然出现在办公室走廊里，一切都安全得很。Peter犹豫了一秒钟的时间，打开短信箱。

首页的那条信息被他打开了无数次，现在距离收到那条信息已经过去两个小时了。Peter深吸了口气，辛辣的字眼在手机屏幕上疯狂传递着某种要命的欲望信号。

但Peter预料得到的。甚至他早有准备，一切似乎是必然发生的事。

所以他最终还是没有做什么所谓师德与人性的纠结，按下输入键的时候Peter像是如释重负。

“来吧。我在办公室等你。”

※

回想从Peter第一次见到这个古灵精怪的学生一直到现在，他与Tony之间的关系都微妙出一种不可言喻的火花。

他本来没想到自己会和他的某个学生发生什么该死的肉体关系——这太离谱了，根本不符合Peter对自己的定位。一直以来他都是敬畏师长这个职业的，而显然对于Tony Stark来说值得敬畏的师长同样也令人觊觎。

说实话Peter已经记不得他和Tony是怎么熟络起来的了。或许就是Tony经常挑选一些基本只有他一个人才会出现在办公室里的时候找他询问一些学术上的问题，也应该和Tony利用短信联系总和Peter说一些超出学术范围内的话——该死的是Peter根本不抗拒这些，甚至他开始享受这种禁忌又说不上来幸福的感觉。

这样算来，他和他的学生Tony已经暧昧了有两年时间了。关系没有挑明确认，但应该也差不多了。算上这次新年时间，他们已经把对方基本当成恋人关系了。姑且算是恋人吧，尽管现在听起来好像更像是炮友。

——他们做过，而且不止一次。曾经在Peter家里，甚至楼梯间——这次大概会在他的办公室。想到这里Peter扶住额头，手机丢在一边没有动静。大概这也是Tony的某种手段，开始从生理上牢牢禁锢住Peter，甚至不给他一点抗拒的能力和机会。

现在他无路可逃了，而Peter也找到了让自己完全能接受的方式来接受Tony。

所以如果Tony先开口的话，他决定试一试。

※

办公室的门被敲响的时候，Peter正第三次摆放桌子上的各种物品。急忙停下了手中的动作，Peter坐定之后清了清嗓子。

门把手缓慢下移，然后便推开了门。Peter看着走进来的人影，在他迈进来的第一步之后Tony点开了办公室白炽灯的开关。“为什么这么晚没有开灯，Mr.Parker？”

他的学生穿着一身看起来是反光材质的防风服，下身是一条算得上修身的休闲裤。Peter飞快地打量着朝他办公桌走过来的男孩，盯着那移向喉头的手攥住了拉链，然后顺势下滑。

“我不怎么怕黑。”他回应。

“不打开灯，我就看不清您的脸了。”

办公桌似乎现在是一种不怎么讨好的屏障，把他们两个人的距离相隔开较为尴尬的位置。Tony在办公桌的外缘止步，解开上衣拉链之后他将双手支撑在办公桌的边缘上。这一句话让Peter下意识红了耳尖，这听起来有点带有撩拨的意思了。

他看得见Tony的目光正在他整洁的办公桌上扫动着，最后在那一堆被Peter整理了无数回的学生礼物上停了下来。“哦，”像是提起了兴趣，Tony抬起语调，倾过身子观察过去，“这些都是谁送给你的？又是哪个追求你的女学生吗？”

Tony伸手抽出了一张明信片。“尊敬的Parker先生，先对您说一句由衷的新年快乐！在去年一年里，我从您这里得到了——”

“……你不认识她。”Peter本来是很反感Tony随便乱动自己的东西，但这一刻更多的可能是羞涩的不适。他飞快站起身夺过了那明信片，动作干脆地塞回了它原本的位置。Tony抬起眼睑盯着他。

Peter又坐了下来，深吸口气和Tony对视。那双眼睛渐渐眯了起来，两个人迟疑了几秒钟之后，Tony像是什么都没发生过一般挑了挑眉角。他又将目光移向了那些礼物上。

“哈，这个水晶球过于精致了。”下一秒他的语气变得故作惊讶起来，“瞧瞧，这种流苏材质在地铁站门口可不怎么容易买得到——”

“……Stark。”

他没办法了，尽管他完全听得出Tony本身也有不快。Peter低声喝住了Tony似乎喋喋不休的某种隐喻暗讽，这位原本桀骜不驯的学生在他的低喝之后完全止住了话音。

Peter短暂地和Tony对视，然后将目光挪开。水晶球被放回办公桌的声音略显清脆，下一秒就是Tony又一次将双手伏在桌边的细碎声音。“这些礼物对您很重要？嗯？”Peter完全听得出来这个所谓敬称的‘您’被念的很重。

他揉了揉太阳穴。“毕竟是学生们一个一个挑选出来的……新年礼物有什么不可以的吗？这不是很正常的事？”

“我去年送给您的领带，您用来擦屁股了吗？”

“……它的颜色过于高调了。”

Tony在Peter这句话之后咬了咬口腔内壁的肌肉。“那支钢笔呢？您生日时的那支？”

“它很好用。就是现在我不怎么爱用钢笔。”

“您这就有点不尊重我了，”他听到清脆的噼啪声，Peter下意识抬起头。Tony在他面前正在拉扯着休闲裤上的皮带，金属扣被解开的声音似乎带着某种隐喻的色情，“我也是您的学生之一，我想着您应该把我送给你的礼物也要开诚布公才对。”

他抽出裤腰处的皮带，动作缓慢着将皮带整理好，像是小心翼翼般把那蜷起的一盘放在桌角那一处。Peter目睹着他做完这一系列动作，随后他深吸了口气：“你准备了什么新年礼物？”

Tony提起嘴角，像是生硬的弧度，眉角带着些许犀利。Peter盯着这微妙的表情变化，两个人现在短暂的迟疑像是彼此等待。

下一秒沉闷的什么坚硬器物向触的声音响起，Peter看着他将膝盖跪在那办公桌的边缘。起初是左腿，最后全部攀了上来。他居高临下地俯视着Peter，这样昂起头看他的弧度将那裤裆处的某丝微妙变化看得十分真切。

“……不管您喜不喜欢，您这回必须要接受了。”

Tony跪坐在办公桌上，朝他俯过身的时候Peter根本躲不及。那双几乎燃烧着体温的手掌用力卡住了Peter的头，然后就是那个热烈到近乎强硬的吻。他没办法挣脱，Tony的力道太大了。用力碾过口腔内壁的舌身像是羽毛扇般拂动着每寸细胞，潮湿的唾液将两个人的唇际濡到黏腻。Peter不自觉从喉咙中挤出一声叹息，这个吻强烈到让他开始性奋了。

这样的位置让他们身体接触有点困难，所以Tony在短暂把两个人距离拉开的时候调整了他的姿势。现在Tony坐在这办公桌上，两腿打开的弧度正对着Peter的视线。Tony在灯光下甚至反射出光芒的唇际鼓动了一次，他滑了下去。

Tony的脚几乎快要和Peter的双脚贴在一起，他们这样的距离已经足够近了。他坐定在办公椅上，仰起头看着Tony的神色略显呆滞。

“但您究竟喜欢什么呢？”

指尖拂过Peter领口的位置时，他下意识用手掌拦住了那只手。Tony的动作顶住，然后他们目光相遇。

办公室内火热张合着的欲望气息开始膨胀，热烈的舌吻之后两个人都有些呼吸不畅。他们细碎的喘息声结合在一起，Peter定定地凝视着那双似乎带着挑逗意味的眸子张开了嘴。

“……像你短信里说的那样。”

下一秒Tony笑了起来，像是满意的情绪过后。‘疯狂地做爱’听起来确实是吸引到Peter了，他必须承认。他竟然开始期待那是一种怎样的感觉，再加上现在的Tony似乎情绪并不怎么稳定。

紧接着Tony俯下身环住了他的腰际。那双臂的力道依旧很大，Peter猝不及防从椅子上挪动了起来。然后就是被牢牢抓住的双腕，Tony的另一只手用力摁压住Peter的脊背。

他被服帖在办公桌上，略显冰凉的触感让他下意识吸了口气。

“看看，德高望重的Parker先生现在是一副什么样子，”身后传来的轻笑声像是挑逗，滚烫的手掌穿梭进他的裤腰处甚至带着恶意的触碰，“您的眼睛骗不了我——您喜欢我对您做这种混蛋事情，对吧？”

那手掌褪下了他的西裤，勾住内裤边缘，用力下拉。“他们喜欢您，仰慕您，甚至追求您——他们一定不知道您现在这样吧？他们知道Parker先生会脱下裤子在我面前求欢吗？”

这太羞耻了。他太明白了，Tony屡次把重音放在‘您’这个字眼上绝对是故意为之。Peter干脆地闭上眼睛，尽管被裸露出的双臀开始微微发冷。“闭嘴，Tony……停止这些肮脏的话！”

“……好。”有什么用力踢开了Peter微微并拢的腿，下一秒似乎靠近来的某种不一样的温热开始游离在臀缝之间。Tony开始摸索着向Peter的裤子前端摸去——然后他就会感受得到Peter同样紧绷着的裆部，甚至隆起来的弧度，“成年人之间也不需要把话说得太明白，您说是吗？”

Tony的手掌穿进裤子，随后精准无误地攥紧了Peter坚挺起的阴茎。他从喉咙中挤出一声轻吟，像是面对Tony力道太大的反抗。但这似乎是徒劳的，下一秒便是臀部被用力掐开的生硬。

他的穴口已经没有初次那样紧致，甚至已经完全可以承受得住突如其来的侵入。但显然Peter高估了自己，在Tony根本没有任何扩张工作下的果断插入还是让他倒抽了一口冷气。这好像并没有什么快感，在Tony将阴茎挺入甬道的时候Peter感觉到他不自觉地放慢了动作——那里太干涩了，没有任何准备措施。

与先前不同，按理来说Tony应该多花些时间来抚慰他，或者来安抚一下Peter的欲望，然后他进行下一步。但今天似乎不太一样，Tony比任何一次都要心急——像是某种心照不宣的领土宣誓，好像只有在干脆地插入他的那一刻才能真正证明他的主权位置。

“嘶……”Peter控制不住想要皱眉，尖锐的刺痛让他有点招架不住，“那……太干了……”

正常情况下他们会选择润滑剂，再加上阴茎会分泌前列腺液作为润滑工具，痛感会被削减不少。这一次似乎道具并不那么全面，起码Tony的插入是毫无防备的，就算那阴茎分泌出的液体也根本不足够让他感受不到疼痛。

“我来之前仔细想了想，Mr.Parker，”似乎装作并没有听到Peter的求助，Tony的声音顺着那阴茎顶到最深处发出一声闷哼，“……这是我们第几次做爱了？”

Peter闷不做声。他咬住下唇的时候力道用得大了些，像是被生涩插入的无声反抗。渐渐地他甚至可以尝得到自己的血液味道，他将牙齿收了回去。“我……不知道……”

Tony开始抽插起来，这让他下意识呻吟出声。他的甬道可以将那器物的轮廓勾勒地无比清晰真实，被他每一次张合吸入到更深的力道让身后的Tony不禁发出一声长叹。这是他的生理本能，甚至算得上是他的习惯所致。Peter怎么可能不知道——他太清楚了。如果算上这一次，这已经是他们整整第十次做爱了。

这可不是一个小数目，对于一直以来都不怎么追求欲望的Peter来说这已经足够多了。他原本是抗拒这一切的，Peter其实一直没有信任过性爱可以带给人真正的欢愉。

但好像在遇到Tony之后就是某种特例。他甚至没办法抗拒Tony每一次对他的爱抚，言语挑逗，尽管这听起来简直太羞耻了——他们之间的年龄差令他头痛，但他又不能太过在乎这些。

Peter真实以为他的身体是爱着Tony的，从各个方面来讲。但究其根本，Peter总感觉身体并不是Tony最吸引他的那部分。

Tony在抽插的时候手掌上下撸动着Peter，甚至他们的动作是统一的。这极大程度上分解了后穴内的刺痛，逐渐弥散下来的是敏感点被触碰的快感。Tony温热的手掌禁锢着Peter的臀部，两个人身体撞击的每一刻都发出碰撞声。那指尖反复掠过Peter阴茎顶端最敏感的位置，他开始流露出呻吟。“哈……拜托，Tony……”

“第十次了，”那是从喘息中挤压出的沉稳声线，似乎是不属于Tony这个年龄段的低沉嗓音，“……你甘心吗？”

欲望占据了大脑中思考的很大一部分，以至于Peter在听到这样一句似乎与此刻这些运动不太应景的冷静质问后有一瞬间的思维停滞。他们之间静默了一阵，当然不包括那肉体碰撞发出的淫荡声响——Peter剧烈喘息着，后身和阴茎给他带来的不同快感分解了他的理智。

“——你指……什么？”

但Peter实际已经揣摩到Tony的意思了。他知道自己的答案，无比清楚。

Tony在之后的每一次撞击都十分精准用力，摩擦在穴口时被撑开的部位生涩发疼，但体内的温热与Tony阴茎顶端分泌出的前列腺液让甬道并没有那样难受。像是迟疑，Tony在抽插了数次之后才咬牙回应。“你甘心我们只维持这样的关系么？只是……不正常的师生关系？你还认为我们是师生关系吗，Parker先生？”

攥着Peter阴茎的那只手撸动速度加快，这让他开始神志不清——小腹深处要命的某种冲动让他开始断了思绪，甚至这样的理智思考都没办法再存在。

当然不，Peter重复着。当然不，绝对不。他渴望过很多东西，它们大概全部只来自于Tony，而他没办法就这样承认——这怎样都给他带来一种罪恶感，例如现在他们正趴在原本Peter用来给学生们批改作业的办公桌上，马上就要喷射到上面的白浊液体会把擦净的桌面染上淫荡的颜色。

他把话头吞咽了下去，取而代之的是失神的轻喘。这一刻Tony抽插的力度更大了，好像带着某种深层的情绪。当Tony的指尖最后一次捏过Peter阴茎前端的敏感点时，Peter用一声呻吟将自己身体里的欲火释放出来——然后它们滴落在檀木桌上，液体顺着那桌面的纹路渲染开，带着晶莹剔透的反射颜色。

“……回答我，”Tony的声音开始虚无，好像没了魂魄般，那是临近高潮的声音，“回答我……你想这样吗？或者不想……告诉我吧，我想知道……”

Tony没办法在这种情绪下估计到Peter的感受，以至于现在的抽插力度大到让他感觉到疼痛。生理泪水开始泛滥，Peter感觉自己已经要模糊了视线。此刻从喉咙中流露出的呻吟似乎不再与快感有关，那是夹杂着某种沉吟，深思，甚至是内心深处最疯狂的纠结。

他太清楚这已经快要结束了，他们的这次性爱。Peter想了很久他们会有一天直面这些问题，跨过生理欲求直视彼此内心深处的情感。只是这个时机太不正确了，Peter害怕自己会被欲望蒙蔽，毕竟这并不是可以草草了事的事情。

Tony攥着他臀部的力道变大，Peter感觉那指尖快要嵌进他的臀肉里。他开始加速喘息，像是求饶，又好像是隐忍的痛苦。

最后他几乎是和Tony释放时一起挤出那句话。

“不。”当Tony将自己的阴茎埋到最深，Peter低喃，“我不想这样，Tony。”

像是如释重负般，身后的男孩将身体趴在了Peter身上。两个人都累了，Peter用手肘支撑着自己在办公桌上稳住身体，Tony从后面环抱住他的腰间，鼻尖疲惫地在他的脖颈处摩擦了一次才停止了动作。

“那您愿意和我在一起么？”语气轻柔，Peter侧过脸听着Tony呢喃在他耳边的气音，“……当做这次的新年礼物。我想真正的拥有您，而不是只是现在——太乏味了，我不只想要这个。”

Peter迟了几秒钟的时间，不经意地发出一声叹息。这一刻还是来了，Peter下意识提起嘴角。

但他决定过了的——他们起伏着喘息，最后Peter用脖颈磨蹭着Tony靠上的鼻尖。

“可以试一试。”他咕哝着，语调懒散地上扬，像是轻笑。

※

收拾好办公桌上的秽物，Tony用纸擦干净了他们两个人的下身。已经快要十一点了，确实足够晚了。Tony提前离开说下楼等着Peter，毕竟他需要把自己这个学期要带回家的资料收拾一下，那需要耗费十几分钟的时间。

Peter转身整理书柜的时候，身体酸痛，算是有些疲乏。一边惦念着应该拿点什么回家做整理，一边催促着自己不能让Tony一直在楼下等着他，毕竟今天温度并不怎么高。

然后他听到了手机短信铃声响起。Peter下意识转过身，拿起手机的时候看到熟悉的来信人。

「新年快乐，老师。」

Peter指尖顿了顿，然后便是下一条信息。

「真希望你能相信我对你说的每一句话。」

※

「我爱你。」


End file.
